Breakaway
by ppgrulz123
Summary: Bubbles was sick and tired of the bickering, so she ran away. She comes back 8 years later when she's 16 to confront her family. She made Boomer a promise which she kept. See how they're relationship takes off along with their siblings'.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people I got this idea a while ago, but I just now have been able to type it. ****I Don't own anything! Except for the idea. Song Breakaway Belongs to Kelly Clarkson, and PPG and RRB, oh and Townsville belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. Now Please read, and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Da, da, da , da ,da ,da , da da da da da da da da da da da da da da,**

"Well maybe if you could control your bossy attitude, we wouldn't be fighting!" Buttercup yelled. "Well, if you weren't always showing off your big ego, then I wouldn't be yelling at you!" Blossom yelled back. Blossom and Buttercup were fighting, as usual. Bubbles was sitting on the bed and just watching them. She was hiding her tearstained face in her hands. She was upset they were fighting. She hated when her sisters fought. It made her sad that her sisters might leave her there by herself. She was tired of it. They had been doing this for the past 3 days, and it was non stop. It was all because of this one time when Mojo almost defeated the girls, but the won. And Blossom and Buttercup started arguing on who caused the whole mess, of them almost losing. "Oh yeah, well whatever! Don't talk to me! I hate you!" Buttercup yelled. "Well I hate you too!" Blossom yelled back and they left to different rooms. Bubbles sighed and looked out her window.

**Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window, dream it never could be and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. **

Bubbles was depressed about this. She was tired of it. She would try to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to her. They would just ignore her and continue to argue.

**Try so hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me, **

She was tired of it. And she didn't want to listen anymore. She wanted to leave. Runaway. Runaway and live a happier life without hearing her sisters screaming at each other.

**wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed, that I could breakaway! **

That was it. The decision was final. She was running away. She packed her clothes, a hair brush, and her octopus doll she called, 'Octi'. Then she headed out the window into the dawn of the evening. The sun was about to set, and it was almost her bedtime. She flew across Townsville. But rather slowly. She wanted to have a last look at everything, and say goodbye, before she left.

**I spread my wings and I learn how to fly, I do what it takes till I touch the sky, And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and Breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget the ones that I love, Take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. **

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da x2 **

She thinks of how much her life would be better and less depressing. She wouldn't have to hear anymore yelling

**Wanna feel the warm breeze sleep under a palm tree, Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) And Breakaway. **

She passed by her school and shed a tear. She flew down the streets of Townsville. As people greeted her, "Hey Bubbles!", she would frown and say, "Goodbye," and fly off. She passed by the dump, and Mojo's place and lots of other places.

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, gotta take a risk take a chance, make a change and Breakaway, Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love, take a risk, take a chance, make a change and Breakaway, **

Bubbles looked down and shed some more tears. She was giving up her life of fighting crime. Maybe she could find a place with no crime at all. It would be for the best.

**buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me, **

Then she looks down at the sidewalk near a candy store and she spots the RRB walking by. They see her and go up to her.

"Hey Blue, where are your sisters?" Brick asked.

"At home," she replied softly walking away.

"Boomer go after her, me and Butch will go and find her sisters," Brick ordered before flying away with Butch following.

"Hey Bubbles, wait up!" Boomer yelled. "Go away," Bubbles mumbled. "Why? I wanna annoy the heck outta you!" Boomer stated.

"Look Boomer, I'm leaving this town. I'm done with all the fighting. I'm finished with arguing about everything! So just leave me alone!" Bubbles yelled flying away.

"But, Bubbles! You can't leave Townsville! What am I gonna do when we fight your sisters?" Boomer asked.

"Then just sit there and do nothing," Bubbles said trying to fly away from him.

"But Bubbles wait!" Boomer yelled. "What is it this time?" Bubbles asked/yeled.

"I don't want you to leave," Boomer mumbled. "Why is that? I figured you would want me to leave, since we are enemies." Bubbles said

"But, I just can't imagine being here without you. I've…grown fond of you…" Boomer mumbled.

"You have?" Bubbles asked. Her voice getting nicer.

"Yeah. I need you here with me, I guess." Boomer said blushing a little. Bubbles smiled then went up to him. "Boomer I'm sorry, but, I have to go. Maybe if I leave, my sisters will stop fighting, and they'll look for me. I'll come back, I promise." Bubbles whispered in his ear. Then she gently kissed his cheek and flew off. Boomer frowned and started to feel the tears in his eyes well up.

**but gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away, breakaway, I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and Breakaway! **

Bubbles started to cry as well. She didn't want to leave Townsville, or Boomer. She had a new liking for him.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from, I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and Breakaway, **

Bubbles stares down at the City of Townsville, sheds a few tears, and flies off into a random direction. Hoping to find a better life.

**breakaway, **

She knew that she would soon come back one day, but she didn't know when. She just knew that she had a promise to keep.

**Breakaway.**

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go! I know it was a little sad, but I think it was pretty nice. Please review and tell me what you think. AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks! Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

********Please read this chapter again. It has been revised and edited and is much better. Thank you for your time. ********

* * *

**Bubbles POV **

I can't believe it. It has been eight years already. Today's the eight year anniversary of when I left Townsville. I remember that day like it happened yesterday. I left my sisters, Professor, and everyone I knew. But most importantly, I left Boomer. I still remember the promise I made him. I know I have to keep it. He was so heart broken when I told him I was leaving. He even started crying I think.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Bubbles, wait up!" Boomer yelled.

"Go away," Bubbles mumbled.

"Why? I wanna annoy the heck outta you!" Boomer stated.

"Look Boomer, I'm leaving this town. I'm done with all the fighting. I'm finished with arguing about everything! So just leave me alone!" Bubbles yelled flying away.

"But, Bubbles! You can't leave Townsville! What am I gonna do when we fight your sisters?" Boomer asked.

"Then just sit there and do nothing," Bubbles said trying to fly away from him.

"But Bubbles wait!" Boomer yelled.

"What is it this time?" Bubbles asked/yelled.

"I don't want you to leave," Boomer mumbled.

"Why is that? I figured you would want me to leave, since we are enemies." Bubbles said.

"But, I just can't imagine being here without you. I've…grown fond of you…" Boomer mumbled.

"You have?" Bubbles asked. Her voice getting nicer. "Yeah. I need you here with me, I guess." Boomer said blushing a little. Bubbles smiled then went up to him. "Boomer I'm sorry, but, I have to go. Maybe if I leave, my sisters will stop fighting, and they'll look for me. I'll come back, I promise." Bubbles whispered in his ear. Then she gently kissed his cheek and flew off. Boomer frowned and started to feel the tears in his eyes well up.

**End of FLASHBACK**

I have been gone for 8 years, and have lived in Citiesville ever since. I have changed my name for safety reasons. My new name was now Bella Smith. I went to Citiesville High School, and made new friends. I lived by myself in an apartment here. I am 16 years old. (A:N: Ok so if you asked how old they were in the other chap, just take 16 and minus 8 from it. And what do you get? Their age!) Of course I have missed my sisters terribly, but I wanted them to know what it's like to not have me there, and maybe they would stop fighting all the time because they were to busy worrying about me. I feel bad about doing it to them, but at least they would actually work together. I'm sitting on the couch in my living room of my one bedroom apartment.

It was 6:16PM at night. And it was a Tuesday. Then I got the craziest idea. Why don't I go back to Townsville? So I can see my sisters and Boomer. I wonder if he still remembers the promise I made him. I hope he's not too sad still. This is a great idea. Why didn't I think of this, like oh I don't know, 8 years ago? Wow I feel stupid. But that's it. I'm going back to Townsville!

I smiled at the thought and got up. I would have to transfer schools. So I should go tell my school's office people. I never really new what they were called. I put on my jacket and my boots because it's winter time and cold outside! But it doesn't snow here like it does in Townsville. I got out the door and headed downstairs. Then took the bus to my school. These public buses are filthy! After I arrived at my destination, I got off and went through the front doors and into the office.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the front desk lady asked.

"Umm, I would like to make a transfer of schools, from here to Townsville High?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok, I will get your file and everything sorted out and send them right over there. But first please fill out this form," she said and handed me a stack of papers. WOW! This must be like 50 pages or something! I grabbed a pen and took a seta. Then started filling out the papers. After about 10 or 15 minutes I was finished. That took forever! And I counted, there were 20 pages! I handed the secretary the papers and she took them.

"Alright, I will send this over, and you can go get your stuff from your locker." She smiled.

"Really? Ok thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome! Oh and have a nice life in Townsville Bubbles!" the lady said. My eyes widened and I turned around. How did she know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well I was visiting in Townsville about 8 years ago, and I had gotten the newspaper and the top headline was 'Powerpuff Girl Bubbles Missing'. And I can remember those big blue eyes anywhere." She smiled. I smiled back and went straight to my locker. I put in the combination and unlocked my lock. I opened my locker and took out my folders and books out. Soon my locker was empty and I shut it. I figured my friends would worry about me, so I left them a little note saying that I had left to Townsville, and my real name, and that I would miss them terribly.

I walked out of my school and it was 8:00PM. I got on the bus again and went back home to pack my stuff. I only took the essentials, and more. I packed my clothes, accessories, and grabbed my jar of money I've been saving from my job at Claires and headed out the door again. I went to the back of my apartment and made sure no one was looking, and took off into the sky. No one here knows about my super powers. I flew off to Townsville.

As I arrived, I could see all of my favorite buildings. I passed by my old Kindergarten, and the Mayors office. I couldn't go back to my home. Not yet anyways. I want to surprise them tomorrow at school. I stopped by a hotel and check in after bribing the front desk man with money. Totally easy. I went to my room and settled in before going to sleep getting ready for the next morning.

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up and stretched my arms out. I rubbed my eyes and thought, 'Today's the day.' I got out of bed and took a shower. Then got dressed, grabbed my backpack and out the door. I told the front desk woman this time that I would be back later on to get my stuff and gave her a tip. I was wearing a blue skirt with white leggings and a light blue shirt that had a flower petals print at the bottom right of it. I had her hair down instead of in pigtails. I wasn't going to let them figure out who I was so quickly.

I walked up to my new high school since it was so close. I walked into the office and told them how I was transferring and they had already gotten my files this morning. They gave me my schedule and I was on my way into the hallways of the school. I looked for my locker number 254. I opened it and put my stuff in. I checked my schedule. Ok, so I have 7 periods. English, Gym, Science, Lunch (not counted as a class), Math, Art, Study hall, and then Social Studies. I can live with that.

I grabbed a blank folder and my pencil pouch, shut my locker and put my lock on it. I walked down the hall to my English class. I saw people looking at me. I wonder if they recognize me because I kept my name as Bella Smith. I stepped into my class and stood there to wait for instruction. Then the bell rang and class started.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a new student\. This is Bella Smith, she has transferred from Citiesville High, so please make her feel welcome here. And Bella, I am Mrs. Craig. You can take a seat between Brick and Butch." Mrs. Craig said. I looked at where she said to sit and my mouth dropped a little. They actually looked a little…cute. If they look cute then I wonder what Boomer looks like! Probably even cuter!

I took my seat and looked at Mrs. Craig for instruction on what we were going to do. "Ok class today we are going to write a poem about someone that you care about. So get those brains thinking! And begin. You have all class period and if you need more time, do it for homework. Due tomorrow!" Mrs. Craig stated. A Poem about someone I care about. I totally know who I care about. I quickly got a pencil and got to work.

After English was over, I went to my locker and put my stuff away. I pilled out my gym bag that I got from the office and shut my locker. As I did, I glanced over at someone who was at their locker as well. I looked at her. She had long red hair that went to the end of her back, and she was wearing a hot pink skirt with white leggings and a pink shirt that said 'Smile'. She looks so familiar! It couldn't be… Blossom…could it? I walked up to her.

"Umm Hello,," I said.

"Oh hi, are you new? I haven't seen you here before,"

"Yeah, I transferred here just today. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Blossom Utonioum. I am the Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, but haven't really led anyone since my sister Bubbles went missing." She looked down. I looked at her and hugged her.

"Blossom! I missed you so much!" I said.

"Wait what?" she looked at me. "Wait…Bubbles?" I nodded, and Blossom's eyes got a little watery. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" she yelled hugging me.

"Me too, but we should get to class before we're late."

"Your right, what do you have next?"

"Gym." I responded.

"Great! so do I! Let's go, Buttercup has Gym with us." We headed into the gym and into the girls locker room. Blossom went to find Buttercup while I got dressed. I put on my red shorts and whit shirt. I put my hair in a low pony tail so it wouldn't get in my face.

"Here she is!" I heard Blossom say before I turned around and saw her and Buttercup.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked shocked. "Yep. It's me," I said smiling. Buttercup smiled and hugged me. "We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been!" she asked. Buttercup has changed. She was hadn't changed yet so she was wearing black skinny jeans with a light green T-shirt that said 'Mess with me' and on the back it said 'I dare you'. Her hair was still black and to her shoulders.

"Well I'll tell yall after you get dressed. Hurry up!" I laughed. They nodded and got dressed speedy quick. We soon went out to the gym and I told them about everything that I had done within the last 8 years. I soon came to the subject of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"So what happened to the Rowdyruffs? I saw Brick and Butch today in my English class." I asked.

"Oh, well things really changed between us. The Ruffs had come to us after you went missing, and had told us that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with Boomer. They said that he was upper depressed and didn't wanted to do anything at all. Of course we had to help them, because we are the Powerpuff Girls, and must help all citizens. Even the villains." Blossom explained.

"Yeah, and in that time, Blossom came to a solution the ruffs should go to school to try to get Boomer to be out in the open more and they had to agree. So we went o elementary school together. We figured out why Boomer had been so depressed and that was because of you. He was sad that you left. He wasn't as quiet anymore and was starting to try to get over you, but it seemed hard for him. Soon when we were all in 8th grade, Blossom just had to fall for Brick, and Brick the same way. So they ended up getting together in 9th grade, and have been ever since." Buttercup continued scowling at Blossom.

"So does that mean you're with Butch?" I asked.

"Don't insult me Bubbles! I hate him, and he hates me! That's how it's going to stay." Buttercup yelled.

"Don't worry. They really like each other, but are just too stubborn to admit it." Blossom whispered. I giggled and Buttercup stayed scowling.

"So is that it?"

"Yep."

"Does Boomer go here?"

"Yeah, why, you wanna go talk to him?" Blossom smirked.

"Maybe," I blushed.

"Yeah he goes here. Why don't you talk to him after school?" Blossom asked.

"Ok," I said and we started to play basketball.

* * *

After all my classes I went to my locker and packed up my things. I walked with my sisters as we were getting ready to fly home.

"Are you still gonna go talk to Boomer, Bubbles? He's right over there," Blossom said pointing to the ruffs.

I looked at Boomer and my mouth dropped big time. He was totally cute! I knew I still had my promise to keep so I built up the courage and walked up to them with Blossom and Buttercup watching me. I walked up to them and they started at me. I looked at Boomer who looked back at me. I didn't want to say anything because I was to shy. I stayed in front of him and he just looked at me. I could tell he was looking into my eyes.

Soon enough as if he were reading my mind, his eyes widened. He looked at me again and put my blonde hair in pigtail with his hands. "Bubbles?" he asked. I nodded and said. "I told you I'd keep my promise." I said. Boomer smiled. Butch and Brick had gone to stand with Blossom and Buttercup while we caught up.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Long story." I said.

"I've got time." He smiled.

"Okay well after I ran away, I had gone to Citiesville and lived there for awhile. It was because of my sisters that I left. They kept fighting and I got tired of it so I just left which, now that I think about it like eight years later, seemed pretty stupid to me." I explained.

"You think? You had me worried for awhile." Boomer said.

"Sorry, but I'm here now." I smiled.

"That's great." He smiled back.

Awkward silence…

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something sometime just to kind of catch up, you know?" Boomer suggested.

I grinned from ear to ear. "I'd like that."

"Great, so I guess I'll see you Friday night at 7?"

"Sounds Great! Bye!" I said giving him a hug, and shockingly he hugged back. I smiled and waved as I walked back to my sisters. Blossom was talking to Brick and surprisingly so were Butch and Buttercup. I smiled at my sisters. Butch and Brick noticing Boomer gone and me there, were going to leaving too. Brick kissed Blossom's cheek before leaving with Butch.

"Remind me that I have something to do Saturday night." Buttercup said taking off into the sky.

"I think that's just code word for she's got a date with Butch Saturday night." I whispered to Blossom. Blossom chuckled and we took off to my hotel to get my stuff, then home to catch up with my family.

* * *

**As you may or may not have noticed, I did some or a lot of revising and editing and am a lot more satisfied with the way this chapter played out. Relationships aren't moving too quickly anymore. Hope you enjoyed it. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercups POV**

After Bubbles went all gaga over Boomer and went to talk to him, Butch and Brick came over to us. I guess to give those two some time to catch up I guess. Brick started talking to Blossom right away. Gosh I still can't believe these two are together! Butch came and stood next to me as we watched our youngest siblings bond.

"So, I guess they need sometime to catch up?" Butch said.

"Yeah, I mean Bubbles has been gone for 8 years, he probably missed her." I replied.

"Yeah…"

I glanced over at Blossom and Brick. Blossom was laughing while Brick was hugging her waist. I turned my attention back to my youngest sibling and her counterpart. Bubbles was smiling while Boomer as blushing.

"Oh hey do you have your science notebook?" Butch asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well since Ms. Cantu is being a bitch, she wants my notebook so she can see if I've been doing all the work, yet she didn't even tell me what she wanted in there. So I needed yours so I can see what I still need and maybe…copy some of it?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess. She can be like that seomtimes." I said giving him my notebook.

"Thanks. Hey you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Play a prank on her! It would be so epic! We could like, put some paint on her seat that way when she sits down, she'll get paint all over herself." Butch suggested.

"I guess but one problem."

"And what is that?"

"How are you going to do that without getting caught?"

"Butter-butt, hello? I got superpowers. I got everything covered." He answered smugly.

"Fine whatever."

"So do you want to do it with me? Or is wittle Buttercup too afwaid?" He teased in a little kid voice.

"Shut up! Fine I'll do it."

"Great! Then after that we should ditch school. It's really fun."

"Thanks but I can't."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"I don't hang around psychotic idiots." I smirked.

"Nice one Butter-butt. Now come on, I know you want to."

Yeah I know I want to, but I can't. Whenever Bubbles left, Blossom got real upset and didn't want anyone else to leave her too. So she keeps an eye on me all the time to make sure I'm not getting into any trouble. I mean, sure she got a little less paranoid when she started dating Brick because he would calm her down when she got stressed out. Throughout that whole time though, me and Butch were having a huge rivalry. We fought all the time and were competing for the #1 spot. And now we aren't fighting and actually having a conversation without insulting each other. What a day.

"Maybe okay. I'll tell you tomorrow." I answered.

"Alright then, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow here in the front before 1st period?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Good. We'll ditch tomorrow and Saturday we can do the prank."

"Okay then."

I looked at Bubbles and Boomer and noticed them walking away, so I guess that means their conversation was over. I guess Butch and Brick noticed Boomer leaving so they went after him.

"Bye Buttercup," he said quickly and ran off. I looked at Blossom and Brick and saw Brick have the same reaction.

"I got to go, bye Bloss!" he said as he kissed Blossom's cheek and went off with his brothers. Wow. Ok let me get this straight, I just accepted to ditch school with BUTCH. And accepted to go out and pull a prank with BUTCH. How did that happen? It just happened so quickly. Huh, what luck, but I might forget about Saturday so I should tell Blossom and Bubbles to remind me.

"Remind me that I have something to do Saturday." I said and flew off into the sky.

* * *

**You see? Their relationship wasn't too sudden! :D Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles' POV**

Wow! I'm so excited! I can't believe it's already Friday! I get to go with Boomer on our first date! Or at least I'm pretty sure it is. I'm so happy! Blossom and Brick planned a date too, so we're having a double date. It's 5:00PM. Only 2 hours until my date! I better get ready! I grabbed a towel and rushed to the shower. I washed my hair with my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around me. I rushed to my room. It was sky blue, with a bed that had dark blue sheets. We had just bought it all yesterday. It still had my favorite animals from 8 years ago. I still had my 'Octi doll' with me since I had taken it with me when I left.

I'm going to where a light blue tank top with a light blue skirt that reached down below my knee. I put on blue flats and fixed my hair into my usual pigtails, except I curled them at the bottom. Then I put some mascara on. I walked out of my room and knocked on Blossom's door.

She opened it and smiled. "Hey Bubbles! I'm almost done." She said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I walked in and hopped on her hot pink bed. Blossom was wearing a light pink tank top with red skinny jeans, and red flip flops. She was looking in her mirror straightening her hair. Then she put on a red headband in it.

"OK I'm ready," Blossom said.

"Cool, come on, let's go downstairs and wait, we still have 20 minutes until they come," I said.

"Ok, let's go." We walked downstairs and saw Buttercup lying on the couch watching football.

"I see you guys are ready." She said.

"Yep, we just have to wait 20 minutes until they come." Blossom said. We sat on the couch with Buttercup and watched with her.

"So, what is this something you have to do tomorrow?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, does it have something to do with Butch?" I asked smirking.

"Uh, no, I'm just going out with some friends to go…skating…yeah that's it." she replied.

"Liar! Then what were you and Butch talking about while I was talking to Boomer?"

"Nothing, just you know, school stuff."

"But you hate school. Why would you talk about that?"

"Because Butch needed something for science class."

"But I thought you guys hated each other. You guys wouldn't just start talking like friends if your enemies." Blossom smirked slyly.

"We do, but…"

"Oh would you give up already! You have a date with Butch tomorrow and you know it!" I yelled standing up and pointing at her.

"Fine you caught me. I'm going to do something with Butch tomorrow night. Is that a crime?" "No, but thank you for admitting it. Now was that so hard?" "Shut up and it's not a date! We were just thinking about pulling a small prank on Saturday."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

'Ding, dong!' the door bell rang. Oh, they're here! I rushed to the door while Blossom went to get our purses. I opened the door and saw Boomer with Brick behind him.

"Hey," Boomer greeted.

"Hi." I smiled.

Blossom rushed downstairs, but on the way down tripped and fell down the stairs. "OWW!" Blossom yelled.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled as he pushed me aside and rushed to Blossom's aid.

"Are you hurt?" Brick asked.

"My ankle, it hurts," Blossom replied.

"Let me see it," he said. I ran over to Blossom with Boomer following. We looked at Blossom's ankle. It looked fine, but Blossom said it hurt.

"Let's get her to the hospital, Professor isn't home right now and the doctor's office is closed." Buttercup instructed. Brick nodded and picked Blossom up.

"Come on BC." I said and we flew to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

We were waiting in the waiting room. The doctor told us to wait out here so he can check Blossom's ankle out. Me, Buttercup and Boomer were sitting in the chairs and Brick was pacing.

"Brick stop pacing she's probably fine." Buttercup said trying to calm the ruff leader. Brick stopped pacing and sat down. "You're probably right."

Then the doctor came in. "Is she okay?" Brick asked.

"Yes, she's fine, just a sprained ankle. She just has to use crutches for a day or two and she'll be fine since she is super human, she heals faster than the average human." The doctor explained. We nodded.

"Can we go and see her?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course, go ahead." We went to Blossom's room and saw her lying in bed.

"Oh, you guys ready to go home?" she asked. Brick ran and hugged her.

"Blossom you can't be scaring me like that."

"Sorry, I just tripped. Wait, what about our double date?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said.

"Maybe we can reschedule it for tomorrow night?" Boomer suggested.

"Yeah that could work, OK so tomorrow we go to a pizza shop?" Brick asked.

"Sure," Blossom said and kissed Brick.

"Come on let's go home," I said and went out the door with Boomer. Well at least we can go out tomorrow. The boys dropped us off and went home themselves. We went inside and straight to our rooms. I was beat. I changed into my blue night gown. I went to Blossom's room.

"Hey remember Buttercup told us about her date with Butch tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Maybe we can get her and Butch to come with us and we can have a triple date!"

"That's a great idea Bubbles! Let's go tell Buttercup." We went to Buttercup's room and she was lying on her bed staring her lime green wall. "Hey Buttercup, me and Bloss were thinking," I started.

"And we think that you and Butch should come with us on a triple date tomorrow!"

"What! No way! And it's not a date! We're just going to do something together!"

"Same thing isn't it?"

"No! It's an outing!"

"Date"

"Outing"

"Date"

"Outing"

"Outing"

"Date"

"Ha!"

"Dang it!"

"Come on BC, Please! For us?"

"Ugh! I really hate you guys. Fine, I'll go, but just remember that it's not a date!"

"Yay! Let's tell the boys!"

"OK!" Blossom and I went to Blossom's room and she called Brick.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brick!"

"Hey Bloss."

"Listen, me and Bubbles got an idea. We got Buttercup to give us information on her chat with Butch and she said they had a date tomorrow"

"It's not a date! It's an outing!" Buttercup yelled from her room.

"Same thing! Anyways, I was thinking that if you guys could convince Butch, we could all have a triple date!"

"That's a great idea Blossom! Boomer and I will make sure he comes with us tomorrow night."

"Thanks Brick, you're the best."

"I know I am, good night Blossy"

"Night Brick!" Blossom hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He's going to make sure Butch is here with them tomorrow night."

"Thanks a lot!" Buttercup again shouted from her room.

"Cool! Well I'm gonna get some shut eye. Night Blossom!"

"Night Bubbs!"

"Night Buttercup!" we both yelled.

"Yeah whatever,"

"Buttercup!"

"Night Blossom and Bubbles. Happy!"

"Yes. Good night." Blossom hopped on her bed and I went to my room and jumped onto my own bed. Today was a crazy day. But I'll have tons of fun tomorrow. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**More Revising! Isn't editing great! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Ones POV**

Bubbles woke up the next morning and stretched her arms and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Today they were going to have a big breakfast for Bubbles' return home. Bubbles put one her light blue slippers and slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she fixed her pigtails and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning everyone." Bubbles said and sat at the table with Blossom.

"Good morning Bubbles." Blossom greeted.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Professor asked.

"Yes I did. Where's Buttercup?"

"I think she's still asleep, could you go wake her please?"

"Sure."

Bubbles headed back upstairs and knocked on Buttercup's green door. "What?"

"Professor said to get downstairs so we can eat breakfast."

"OK, I'll be down in a minute."

"OK."

Bubbles went back downstairs and sat back down next to Blossom. Professor placed 4 plates on the table in front of them, and then went back to cooking. Buttercup slowly came downstairs in her green pajama pants and white tank top. She took a seat next to her sisters and waited for their breakfast.

"OK girls, breakfast is ready!" Professor said. The girls grabbed their plates and raced to the counter. It was full of foods. There were pancakes, waffles, French toast, ham, bacon, eggs, cereal, and various fruits. The girls grabbed all they could and sat back down and started eating. Professor got some food as well and sat down to eat.

"So Bubbles, how was it raising yourself for 8 years?"

"Oh, it was fine. I mean, it wasn't easy. I had to get a job at age 9. Before, I would take food scraps from trash cans or go to the soup kitchen. I got a job as a bag girl at this grocery shop called Super mart. Then when I was 14, I got a job at Claires and that's how I earned my money to buy food and clothes."

"When did you decide to come back to Townsville?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I really missed you guys. Of course I wanted to see you again! And there was also because I made a promise to Boomer."

"What promise?" Professor asked.

"I told him that I would come back soon because he didn't want me to leave." Bubbles answered.

"Well it's a good thing you came back. We really missed you too. And I hear that you are going on a date tomorrow with Boomer?" Professor asked. Bubbles froze and looked at Blossom.

"I swear I didn't say anything." Then she looked at Buttercup.

"I don't know." Buttercup shrugged.

"Then how-"

"I installed security cameras in the walls. They record sound and video so I can see and hear what you girls do. And I also hear that Buttercup has a date with Butch is that correct?" Professor smirked looking at Buttercup.

Blossom laughed. "It's not a date!" Buttercup defended.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing Blossom; I still see you and Brick kissing on the couch." Blossom blushed madly and it was Bubbles and Buttercup's turn to laugh. "Well I guess you girls can go do what you want now. I'll be down in the lab working on something." The girls nodded and headed upstairs.

At 5:30 the girls were getting ready for their dates. Blossom, whose ankle had heeled quicker than usual was putting on her make-up. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, pink and white sneakers and had her hair in a high ponytail. Bubbles was fixing her hair into her usual pigtails. She wore a light blue tan top with blue jean shorts and wore light blue flats. Buttercup wore a dark green shirt with black paint splatter on it with black skinny jeans and green and white converse. She left her hair down, but it was straightened. At exactly 6:00 the doorbell rang. The Professor answered it, to the boys' surprise.

"Oh hello boys."

"Good evening Professor." Brick said.

"Hi." Boomer greeted.

"Oh you must be Boomer."

"Yes sir."

"Please, call me Professor."

"OK, thank you s- I mean Professor." Boomer said nervously.

"And so you must be Butch." Professor said greeting Butch who was behind his brothers. Of course Butch refused to go and was pretty much the same as Buttercup had been, but his brothers still forced him to come and invite Buttercup.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna start calling you Professor. Is that fine?"

"Yes. Quite fine. The girls should be down momentarily. Please come in and sit." Professor motioned towards the couches. The boys entered and sat down. The Professor took the couch across from them.

The boys looked around nervously. Brick of course was use to it. He had been with Blossom for awhile, and the Professor loved him. After a minute of torture for Boomer and Butch, Professor called the girls. "Girls! The boys are here!"

"OK! We're coming." Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came down the stairs, in that order. The boys stood and the Professor smiled.

"Ready?" Brick asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Blossom said and they walked out the door to Butch's escalade.

"Bye girls! Have fun! And boys?"

'Yes?"

"Take care of them! And don't try anything funny!"

"We won't!"

"Ok. Good bye!"

"Bye Professor!"

"Gosh, was meeting him the first time when you got with Blossom this scary?" Boomer asked Brick.

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it."

* * *

After they arrived, they went inside and sat in a booth while Blossom and Brick went to order.

"So, uh, how's it going?" Boomer asked.

"Fine, I've only been back for 4 days, but fine." Bubbles answered.

"Yeah, same." Buttercup said with a dull expression on her face. Then Blossom and Brick came back and sat down.

"What did you get?" Butch asked.

"Pepperoni, cheese, and meat-lovers." Brick answered.

"Awesome! I love meat-lovers!"

"So does Buttercup." Blossom added. Butch looked at Buttercup who was looking down.

"So Butch, why did you even ask Buttercup out? I thought you guys hated each other?" Brick asked. "I didn't ask her out. We were just going to go do something…" Butch answered.

"Isn't that a date?" Boomer asked.

"No, it's an outing. There's a difference." Butch said.

"That's what Buttercup said, but we got her to say it was a date." Bubbles smirked at Buttercup. Buttercup turned a very light shade of pink. "No you didn't!"

"Ok, so why did you ask her on an 'outing' then?" Brick asked.

"Because… I did."

"The real reason!"

Ok, because I..." Butch looked at Buttercup who was looking back. "Well she's a good person…"

"Am I?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…"

"So I'm not? How mean."

"Well I didn't mean it like that!

"No! It's too late; the damage has already been done."

"OK come on Buttercup you know what I meant."

Silence…

""Ok look, I asked you because I thought since we had been getting along better since Pinky and Red started dating, that maybe we could do something together for once! There! Happy!"

"Very, now tell me, why did you ask ME?"

"Would you stop with the questions already?"

"Nope, because I know it pisses you off." Buttercup smirked.

"I'm not saying anything. Not here at least."

"Then come here." Buttercup said grabbing Butch's hand and dragging him outside.

"Should we follow them?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah, let them be. We'll find out about it later." Blossom replied.

* * *

**Outside**

"Okay so tell me the reason you wanted to do something with ME."

"Well, okay fine, I'll tell you. Ever since we've been sort of hanging out, I've always sort of wanted to get closer to you and as cheesy as it may sound, become your good friend."

"And you couldn't just say that?"

"Well no… it was also because I think that you're a really neat person. I mean, I like you're attitude towards things and you're tough and you're the only one that stands a chance against me when we fight. You're not like the other…girls or whatever."

"Oh, well thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Buttercup said giving Butch a small smile.

"Okay now that you know everything, let's go back and eat."

"Sure." They walked back inside and sat back down at the booth with their siblings.

* * *

"So how'd it go? Are you two together yet!" Bubbles gushed.

"Not exactly." Buttercup said.

"Then what did happen?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing really, we just talked a bit and now I guess you could say we're on good terms." Buttercup replied and Butch nodded.

"Order #32, your pizza is ready!" the guy at the counter called. "I'll get it." Brick said, and left to get it. After he brought it to them, everyone dug in and started eating.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, they climbed back into Butch's escalade. Buttercup and Butch sat in the front seats, while Bubbles and Boomer sat in the middle and Blossom and Brick in the very back. Buttercup and Butch were just having some small talk, Bubbles and Boomer would share the occasional glance at each other, but look away, and Blossom and Brick were having a make-out session. By the time they pulled apart, they were gasping for air heavily.

"Geesh, calm down you two, if you keep it up, you're going to suck each others' faces off." Butch said. Blossom blushed while Brick glared.

After a while, they were back at the girls' house. The boys led the girls inside. Blossom and Brick went upstairs, while Buttercup and Butch stayed outside, so Bubbles sand Boomer were in the living room.

"So, umm, thanks for taking me out Boomer." Bubbles thanked.

"I had fun."

"Your welcome." Boomer replied with a smile. They started at each other for a few seconds, then they started to lean in, but when their lips were centimeters apart, Brick came down and they pulled away quickly blushing.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Brick asked.

"Uhh… no…" Boomer answered getting up.

"Bye Bubbles." He said and went out side with Brick.

Buttercup and Butch were outside, just chatting about the 'outing'.

"So, um, I had a great time." Butch said.

"Me too. So maybe we can pull that prank some other time, huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Good, here's my number. Call me when you want to do it." Buttercup instructed handing him a small folded paper with her number on it.

"Thanks, I will." Butch asked.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Buttercup said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Butch said and gave Buttercup a small hug. "Bye!" he said and climbed into his car with his brothers doing the same.

Buttercup waved and headed back inside. It was about 9:38PM, and their curfew was 10:00PM. Bubbles had told the Professor they were home and then went to her room. Buttercup started watching TV.

Bubbles hopped on her bed, and pulled out her diary. She grabbed a pen and wrote the date at the top of the page and titled the entry, 'First Date with Boomer'. She wrote:

* * *

** Dear Diary,**

**Today was so much fun! I went out on my first date with Boomer! We had a triple date with me, BC and Blossom with Brick, Boomer and Butch. I had so much fun! We even almost got to kiss, but Brick walked in on us, so we didn't get to. I hope that we will someday. I wonder what BC and Butch were talking about? I think she likes him. They would be so cute together! 3 Well I'm tired and have to go to bed. Good night Diary! :) **

**Love,**

**Bubbles**

* * *

Bubbles closed her diary and put it back in its hiding place. Then she put on her pajamas and headed off to bed. She had a big day today and needed her rest. Blossom had already gone to sleep, and Buttercup was just about to head to her room as well. "Good night everyone." Bubbles whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I guess the next chapter will need some SERIOUS rewriting of BC and Butch have not officially gotten together yet huh? ^^; **


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup woke up the next morning and stretched her arms out. She stared at her lime green wall. It was a nice Sunday morning. Buttercup looked at her alarm clock and checked the time. It was 7:03am. No one really woke up until 7:30am, so Buttercup decided she would take a shower first. She grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. When she finished, she put on a black shirt with a picture of a skull and cross bones on it and the skull had a pink bow, green skinny jeans, and black converse. She peeked through the hall to see if anyone was awake. No one was awake yet. She tip-toed downstairs and walked towards the door and turned the knob.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup turned around to see her over protective older sister Blossom.

"I'm just going out for a walk Bloss," Buttercup responded.

"Why not eat breakfast first, and why do you go out for walks every Sunday? Why not any other days?"

"Blossom, just let me do what I want to do, and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Buttercup yelled.

"I just want to know what your doing!"

"You don't have to know every single little detail about my life Bloss!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Bubbles asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Nothing Bubbles, just go back to sleep or go eat breakfast." Blossom answered.

"No, you two are fighting. I want to know the reason!" Bubbles said.

"Blossom is being too over protective!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup is going places and won't tell me where!" Blossom argued. The two girls continued to argue.

"SHUT UP!" Bubbles screamed, "Just let Buttercup go where she wants Bloss, and Buttercup can tell us where she went when she gets back!"

"Fine." Both girls said. Buttercup walked out the door while Blossom went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Buttercup walked down the street, making sure she was out of seeing range of her house and flew to a McDonalds. She picked up some pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns with 4 bottles of orange juice. Then she flew to a music shop.

"Hey Buttercup! Finally here? Oh you brought food!" someone yelled as Buttercup walked through the door.

"Yeah, I brought you guys breakfast." Buttercup said.

"Thanks BC!" someone else said.

"Hurry up and eat! The shop opens in 15 minutes!" Buttercup instructed. The others nodded and quickly ate their food.

"OK are you guys ready?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep."

People crowded into the coffee shop and sat at tables as they waited. Buttercup and her friends got on stage and grabbed their instruments. Buttercup grabbed a microphone and said, "Hey! How is everybody doing this morning!" People cheered.

"Alright let's get this started! For you newer fans, let me introduce ourselves. On the drums we have Abby, on the bass guitar we have Rebecca, on the keyboard we have Sam, and I'm Buttercup and we are the Dark Angels! Now let's get this party started!" Buttercup yelled as Abby, Rebecca and Sam, played their instruments.

**All my life I've been good, but now, Whoa,**

**I'm thinking What the Hell?**

**All I want is to mess around,**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, **

**If you hate me,**

**You can't save me, baby, baby,**

**All my Life I've been good, but now, Whoa,**

**What the hell?**

The doors opened and in came in Brick, Boomer and Butch. Seeing people crowding into one place made them want to see what was up. As they entered they heard loud music. Boomer and Brick turned their attention to the source of the music and gasped.

"Dude, that's Buttercup!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I know! Butch, do you see…" Brick turned around, but didn't see his brother. "Where is he?"

"Over there." Boomer said pointing at the counter where Butch was looking at guitars. His brothers ran to him.

"Dude, Butch! Do you know who is singing right now?" Brick asked.

"I don't know who?" Butch asked.

"Why don't you look!" Boomer yelled. Butch turned around saw who was singing. His jaw dropped. "B-B-Buttercup?" he said.

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Whoa, whoa**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Whoa, whoa**

**You say that I'm messing with your head, boy**

**I like messing in your bed yeah**

**I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed**

Butch made his way to the front of the crowd followed by his brothers. He finally made it the front and stared at Buttercup.

**All my life I've been good, but now, Whoa,**

**I'm thinking What the Hell?**

**All I want is to mess around,**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, **

Now Buttercup turned her head and saw a surprised Butch staring at her. Her eyes widened, but continued to sing.

**If you hate me,**

**You can't save me, baby, baby,**

**All my Life I've been good, but now, Whoa,**

**What the hell?**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**

As soon as she finished everyone cheered and applauded. Buttercup and her band smiled.

"We're going to take a really quick break, so hold on!" Buttercup said into her microphone. Then she got off stage and made her way towards Butch.

"Uhhh, hi?" Buttercup said awkwardly.

"Yeah, hi. When could you sing!" Butch asked still mesmerized.

"Well, apparently it's been a hidden talent of mine for awhile. And I just started showing it off every Sunday from my 16th birthday."

"It's October. You've kept this a secret for almost a year!"

"Dude, Butch don't freak out on me. I mean it's not like we're officially together or anything yet right? It was just one date or I mean outing? So I didn't have to tell you." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, come on! We have to perform again. This crowd is restless!" Rebecca said.

"Got to go," Buttercup said as she hopped back onstage and said, "OK, we are back, and bringing you more music."

**Party crasher, penny snatcher**  
**Call me up if you are gangsta'**  
**Don't be fancy**  
**Just get dancey**  
**Why so serious?**  
**So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
**In all the right ways**  
**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be**  
**Anything but loud**  
**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**  
**Won't you come on, and come on, and**  
**Raise your glass**  
**Just come on and come and**

**So if you're too school for cool (I mean...)**  
**And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)**  
**You could choose to let it go**  
**We can always, we can always**  
**party on our own...**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**  
**In all the right ways**  
**All my underdogs, we will never be never be!**  
**Anything but loud**  
**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**  
**Won't you come on! and come on! and**  
**Raise your glass**  
**Just come on and come and**  
**Raise your glass**  
**Won't you come on! and come on! and**  
**Raise your glass**  
**For me**  
**Just come on and come and**  
**Raise your glass...for me**

The crowd once again cheered. Buttercup and her friends bowed. "Thank you everyone, we'll be back and next Sunday with new songs. Bye!" Buttercup shouted as she left the stage and hopped down to where she left Butch and his brothers.

"Well, can you guys please keep this secret? Blossom and Bubbles don't know I have my own band. And Bubbles would freak because I didn't tell her, and Blossom would scold me about keeping secrets. Please guys!" Buttercup pleaded.

"I don't know, I think that I might let it slip some how…" Butch smirked.

"Butch!"

"Ok, fine. I'll keep it secret."

"Yeah we will too." Brick and Boomer added.

"Thanks guys," Buttercup said, "Now I have to go. Blossom's gonna lecture me to death about how long I'm always out if I don't get home soon. Bye!" Buttercup said goodbye to Sam, Abby and Rebecca then flew home. It was now 8:38am. Buttercup opened the door to see Blossom sitting on the couch reading and Bubbles eating cereal.

"Your home." Blossom stated.

"Yes, Bloss. Do you have a problem with that?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I'm just saying. Gosh." Blossom said as she returned to her book.

Buttercup walked to her room and lay on her bed. She pulled out her I-pod and started listening to music. Then her phone started ringing.

'**What if I, **

**Had a thing on the side?**

**Made you cry,**

**Would the rules change up or would they still apply,**

**If I played you like a toy,**

**Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy'**

Buttercup looked at the caller ID. It wasn't a number she knew, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Buttercup asked.

"Hey Buttercup, it's Butch."

"Oh, hey. Uhh… What's up?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Ok what?"

"Remember what you said today at the music shop? About how there wasn't anything going on with us, but it was just one date or I mean outing?"

"Yeah… why?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, then if the whole thing was nothing to you, then why did you give me your number and hug me?"

"It was a friendly thing…"

"Now was it really?"

"Yes! What on Earth made you think it was anything more?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Didn't this already get explained last night?"

"I guess. Whatever I still didn't have to tell you." There was a silence... "Butch? Hello?"

She felt a warm breath on her neck. "Yes you did."

"Holy crap." Buttercup yelled as she jumped up off her bed. "Butch! What are you doing here!"

"Well I needed tot talk to you."

"We were just talking on the phone. Wasn't that easier?"

"No, I can't truly see what you're thinking or doing on the phone. "

"You can't tell what I'm thinking in person either!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes real-Wait why are you smiling like that? Butch?"

"So you think that I'm attractive when I smile like that huh?" Butch questioned with a smirk.

"What? I didn't even say anyth- oh crap you're reading my thoughts…"

"Not so tough now are you?" Butch said walking towards her.

"Get away from me and stop reading my thoughts!" Buttercup said with a slight blush. Butch pulled her into a hug and sat on her bed. "You don't have to hid your feelings anymore Buttercup."

Buttercup sighed. "Well now I know I can't…"

"So admit it."

"I…" Buttercup looked down to the ground and broke out of Butch's grip. "No."

"What?" Butch asked putting his arms around her again.

"No! Keep yourself away, far way from me! I forever stay your perfect enemy!" Buttercup yelled as she pulled herself away from him. "I can't. I just…can't. We're not gonna start having feelings for each other Butch. We're enemies! Not some random people caught in a bad romance! It can't work out! It's nothing! Now leave me alone!" Buttercup continued as she sat by her window.

Butch walked to Buttercup and looked at her. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"BC?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Go away."

"Buttercup, what's the matter? You never cry. You show no emotion. What's wrong?"

"I told you to leave me alone." She whispered harshly, gritting her teeth.

"Look BC, you're not alone, you know that?"

"I know,"

"Not according to your mind." Butch corrected. She looked up at him. "Would you just stop reading my thoughts?"

"Can't, sorry." Butch smiled.

"Fine, if you want to know so bad… love… broke my daddy's heart…and my mom's…" Buttercup said looking down, "I thought that they were the perfect couple together. She was the perfect mom, but…it all changed when…my parents had their big fight."

"What fight? And you had a mom? "

"Yeah, Ms. Keane. She soon became Mrs. Utonium, but now she's back to Ms. Keane again, but, it's such a long story, you probably don't want to hear it."

"No, I want to hear it. Tell me the story. I don't care how long it is, as long as I figure out what's wrong with you."

"Ok, Well it goes like this…"

**FLASHBACK**

The girls were living large in their home. Not large with money, but with family. They finally had a mother to call their own. Professor and Miss Keane had gotten married, and now she was the girls' mother, which the girls greatly appreciated. They had a happy life that is until that one night when the girls were 7. That's when everything went wrong.

Professor and Miss Keane started arguing about all the payments and mortgages they needed to pay, and how they didn't have enough money. They both complained that the other didn't have a good enough job. Professor being an inventor, didn't make much money, but it was still some, and same for Miss Keane. Being a kindergarten teacher gives low pay, but it's still worth it. Most of the time, their fight s would end up with them laughing and making up, but this one was different. It was just too much for both of them. They needed a break from everything. Mainly each other. So they had a divorce issued.

It broke the girls' hearts and ripped them to shreds, but Blossom eventually got over it as she got with Brick, and Bubbles got over it too, even though she was missing, but Buttercup, she didn't get over it. It scarred her for life. She was so afraid to fall in love. She didn't want what happened to her father to happen to her, so she never fell in love. She acted like it was a waste of time, but knew the real reason why she didn't want to fall in love: She thought it would tear her apart.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, so you don't want to fall in love because you're scared that you're going to get your heart broken?" Butch asked.

"Yep. That's why I've been trying to deny the fact that I really do like you." Buttercup said blushing.

"So you admit that you do!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Buttercup said smiling. Butch looked at her and smiled back then kissed her cheek.

"Alright, bye BC. I'll see you tomorrow in science?"

"Sure, bye Butch!" Buttercup smiled as he flew out her window. She jumped on her bed and then got an idea. She got out some paper and started writing. She wrote:

**When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind,**

**He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. **

**And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget. **

It was a good start. She'd have to finish later. Buttercup lay back down on her bed and took a nap. Life was good for her now.

* * *

**Alright, now BC and Butch are on better terms! :)**


End file.
